Mi alma es locura y lujuria
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Ella no sabia que su alma esta echa de locura y lujuria hasta que un día de tanto dolor se dejo llevar por la locura, la locura se hiso parte de su vida hasta el punto que perdió el conocimiento, ella intento recordar todo pero la locura no se lo permitía que podía decir que una persona la ayudo a recordar que no estaba sola.


_**~~Mi alma es locura y lujuria~~ **_

Nadie me quiere, mi alma es despreciada, mi alma esta a destinada a sufrir con todo el dolor de un alma enamorada, mi alma esta destinada perderse en la oscuridad de la noche eterna, nadie me hace caso, caigo ante la locura y lujuria.

Es una sensación tan exquisita que no dejas de caer en ella, tu eres la misma locura.

Una locura de triste y de dolor de ser ignora, mi locura es muy exquisita, caí en ella por tanta presión, tanto dolor de mi alma.

Intento no caer en ella pero es imposible, la locura me necesita y yo a ella.

Caí ante la muerte, mi alma no me pertenece a mi sino a la locura.

El dios de la muerte me necesita, el necesita mi alma, mi alma están especial nunca a visto este tipo de alma. Mi alma es una alma echa de locura y lujuria.

Mi alma es fuerte, tan frágil, tan oscuro, tan deseable, una oscuridad la rodea, tan negra, tan lujuriosa, esta alma llena de pecados tan intensos y tan oscuros.

Oigo en lo mas oscuro de mi alma las voces de aquellas víctimas que los quiero ver sufrir.

Escucho una voz en mi cabeza que me dice *cae ante mi, se que te gusta la locura, se que quieres hacerlo, se que cairas ante mi*. Tiene razón al último caigo ante la locura.

Yo pertenezco en el infierno, donde las almas son aceptadas de tanto pecado.

Cuando caigo en la locura mi personalidad cambió, mis ojos se vuelven oscuros, una sonrisa se hace en mis labios, pierdo el conocimiento en ese momento solo hago lo que mas quiero es ver sufrir aquellas personas que me lastimaron.

Corro sin pudor alguno, el viento pega en mi rostro, solo escucho una voz "escucha tu alma, esa persona no eres tu, no caigas ante el pecado".

Las almas en pena, mi alma tan oscura, las voces del infierno me llaman, escuchalas son la salvación de aquél sufrimiento.

"Oye mi voz, racciona ahora, la vida del infierno es eterno, racciona ahora, escucha tu verdadera alma".Esa voz no la recuerdo, no te recuerdo pero se que eres muy importa para mi.

Todo es oscuro es demasiado tarde ahora la locura es parte de mi, mi corazón late en un ritmo no perfecto.

Que me pasa todo es confuso, "me recuerdas, la resonancia de almas, recuerda el ritmo de nuestras almas, lo oyes?, dime que si, este son nuestras almas en un ritmo excelente".

Ahora lo escucho, te escucho ángel negro, nunca te olvidé como olvidar a aquella persona mas importante para mi.

"Reaccionaste, pensé que me olvidaste, recuerdas el sentimiento que sentias por mi, lo recuerdas, claro que lo recuerdas, ese sentimiento solo lo has sentido pormi y con nadie mas, te acuerdas cuando ese sentimiento era amor, te acuerdas cuando me tuve que marcharme. Lo siento sino me hubiera ido no hubieras caído en la locura, te pido que reacciones".

Tengo que reaccionar, no puedo vivir con la locura y lujuria esto es un pecado, este es el pecado de mi alma. La sangre negra me absorbe y la oscuridad también, no este no es mi destino.

"Amor no te rindas. Se que puedes hacerlo, este no es tu destino, el destino lo escoges tu, racciona amor, recuerda nuestras almas sincronizadas".

Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que recordar mas, REACCIONA, REACCIONA ALMA, SAL DEL SUFRIMIENTO!.

"Tu eres el alhelí negro Chrona, sal de esta locura".

KID!, recordé tu nombre, tengo que hacer esto por nuestras almas.

"Una alma fuerte eres, eres el alhelí negro de la salvación, tu eres un alhelí negro muy especial los alhelí negro no son negros.  
Tu eres especial y tu alma también, no caigas ante el sufrimiento".

Un dolor insoportable tengo, todo el cuerpo me arde y me duele. Mi alma esta a su límite, tanta locura le afectó no puedo mas.

"No te rindas, recuerda el resplandor del alma".

El resplandor de mi alma, que es eso?.

"Tu alma es la salvación de salir de la locura".

No podré hacerlo, no puedo, ni podré.

"CHRONA HAZLO. LA LOCURA ME ABSORBE NO RESISTIRE MAS, HAZLO AHORA!

KID TU NO!. Locura Llévame a mi no a el.

*Tu locura es el infierno, el infierno del corazón, recuerda que nadie te quiere, todos te odian, el también te odia*.

ESO NO ES CIERTO, LA LOCURA YO LA DOMINO, ESTA ES MI ALMA, NO IMPORTA SI HAY BIEN O MAL SIEMPRE HAY UN ALMA EN RESONAR.

*Que pasa, que es esto, que hisiste mocosa*.

Este es el valor de mi alma, mi alma es fuerte.

*Has ganado por esta vez pero la locura no descansa*.

Una resplandor iluminó todo el lugar en ese resplandor pude distinguir kid.

KID!, estas bien, no te pasó nada.

"Tranquila Chrona estoy bien pero lo que importa es que lograste salir de la locura".

Lo Logre?, pero como?.

"Tu alma es especial es una mezcla de locura y lujuria. Es extraño encontrar un alma así".

Mi alma solo es muy especial mi alma es locura y lujuria, entonces esto significa que:

~~Mi alma es locura y lujuria~~

_Dejen reviews_


End file.
